


Distracted

by bioshockgirl96



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Slow Burn, bc the good boys need it, hes more concerned about lance, just a lil, keith may or may not also have an injury, kind of, lance is basically dying, poor lance, they have to hide in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshockgirl96/pseuds/bioshockgirl96
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission, three different distress signals in three different locations. Of course Shiro had made Keith go off with Lance as opposed to going off with Shiro.Except the ground was swarmed with Glaran soldiers and Lance gets injured. It's up to Keith to keep the blue paladin alive long enough for the rest of the team to find them. Keith should concern himself with his own health first though.





	1. The Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow klance lovers! This is my first published Voltron fic, I'm still getting a hang of the boys. I'm also evil and love hurt/comfort, so please join me on this painful yet fulfilling journey. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!!!
> 
> ALSO, I actually have the whole thing written expect for the last two chapters, so this will be updated quickly!

It was supposed to be an easy mission, three different distress signals in three different locations. Of course Shiro had made Keith go off with Lance as opposed to going off with Shiro.

“Why do I have to go with shit for brains?” Keith whined as he stepped forward, gloved hands pressing into the smooth metal surface of the bridges control panel.

“I'm not too excited to be going with you either. He's probably going to get us killed!” Lance replies, hands flailing about before pointing to Keith.

The red paladin scoffs. “The only one that'll be responsible for your death is you.” The words are spoken under his breath, but the glare he feels from Lance tells him the comment wasn't kept to himself.

“Enough you two.” Shiro said suddenly, grabbing the attention of both boys. “No one’s getting killed. You two need to figure out how to work with each other instead of fighting all the time.” 

“He starts it!” Both the blue and red paladin yelled at the same time, heads snapping towards one another an almost growl like sound leaves them both. 

“Keith! Lance! I will have neither of you go if you can't get along.” Allura spoke, the attention of the group shifting to her. 

“Fine, fine.” Lance rolled his eyes before approaching Keith, a hand held out between the two. “Truce?”

A small smirk spreads across Keith's lips as he takes Lance’s hand and shakes. “Only for tonight.” 

They had all went their separate ways, Shiro and Allura taking the black lion, Pidge and Hunk taking the yellow lion, and our last two paladins taking the red lion. Only when all six of them had reached the ground…

“We’re under heavy fire!” Shiro yelled into the comms.

“Hunk and I are too far from the lion!” Pidge spoke with a heavy breath into her comms, the sound of blasters not to distant. 

Keith's bayard cuts across two Galrans chests, the bodies falling to the ground in a pathetic heap. Violet eyes scan the area for blue armour, the other paladin up high, shooting down at the soldiers as they attacked. 

This was a trap. 

“I said so!” Lance yelled, and even from the corner of Keith's eye, he could see the blue paladin animate himself. “I knew it was a trap! The signals all coming from different areas-.” 

“Alright, alright! We have to retreat, Hunk Pidge, can you make it to your lion?” Alluras voice comes over the comms next, calm as usual, but with a tinge of worry. 

"Yeah! It'll take us a minute though." Pidge replies just before a loud shout comes from her comm

"Keith, Lance?" Allura's voice comes through the comes again.

Keith swung his bayard again, the material clashing with another Galrans sword, a hard breath leaving the boy. “We're not too surrounded.” Keith breaths as his sword finally goes through the Galrans chest. He leans forward, as if to catch his breath. “Lance and I…” 

“Keith!” Lance’s voice was shrill as it rang through his helmet. “On your seven!”

The red paladin turned quickly, sword moving fast and it caught the chest plate of a Galran, Keith shoving his boot into the mans chest. The soldier fell over, and without hesitation, Keith stabbed the man. 

“Keith are you okay?”  
“Keith what happened?”  
“Keith!”

“I'm fine.” He spoke as he turned to look back at Lance. “Thanks to our fine sharpshooter.” Keith formed a finger gun with his fingers before pointing to Lance and ‘shooting’.

He watched as Lance swayed back as if he had actually been shot, a hand coming over his shoulder. Keith could hear Lance's laugh through the comm. “Are  
you admitting I’m good, mullet?” 

Keith rolled his eyes then, “Shut- Lance!” The red paladins eyes shot open as he watched a Galarn soldier come from being Lance. “Lance!!”

A ringing sound slowly took over Keith's hearing as he watched Lance turn quickly, but he wasn't quick enough, purple laser seeming to rip across Lance’s stomach, a scream echoing through Keith's helmet that he doesn't think he'll ever forget. A breath left him and he was moving. 

He couldn't hear his other teammates shouting their names, couldn't hear the sounds that left Lance as he fell to his knees, all he could head was ringing, ringing as he reached the paladin and Galran. Even as he fought with the soldier, adrenaline blocking the pain from a blow to his back, turning and stabbing the Galran in his chest. Keith couldn't tell if he was screaming or not. 

Then he turned, bayard glowing before returning to its smaller version. Ringing was all he could hear when he ran to his teammate, knees burning as he slid to the ground, stopping just inches from Lance. “Lance!” 

He could see Lances mouth moving but couldn't hear, the blue paladins eyes were staring off.

“Keith!”  
“What's going on?”  
“Lance! Keith!!” 

It was so fast, but Keith's helmet was off, and so was Lances, the boy's labored breath the only thing Keith could  
focus on. “L… Lance!” He yelled, grabbed the boys face, hands gentle as he pressed them against warm cheeks. “Look at me! Lance!” 

Dark blue met violet, tears formed in Keith's eyes. No. The red paladin took in a breath. 

“K...Keith.” Lance’s voice was soft, weak, and make the Keith's stomach turn. “I-I can't…” 

When Lance’s eyes went down to the wound again, Keith's followed. The only good news was that the wound wasn't as bad as Keith was expecting, the armour taking most of the blow. Like his cut. His shoulder ached. 

“H-Hey, don't-dont look… look at that.” Keith spoke, thumbs moving across the boys cheeks, wetness mixing with warmth. He'd never seen Lance’s eyes so red. “Look at me Lance.”

The blue paladin focused his eyes on Keith's again, the boys quiet for a few ticks, their breaths the only thing they could hear. Lance’s hands had found their way to Keith's biceps, hands grabbing tightly. “Keith.” 

“Shh.” Keith snaps as he looks up, footsteps causing the paladin to tense. “We-We need to go. Can you stand?” Keith looks back down to Lance, his eyes somehow soft. 

Lance reached up then, hand grabbing onto the neck of Keith's armour, the red paladins arm slipping around the blues waist. When they tried to stand, a loud cry left Lance, the world spinning as his hand tightened on Keith. “No.” 

Lance definitely wasn't expecting to suddenly lifted off the ground, the pain intensifying with the movement making him cry out, but when he was cradled in Keith's arms, the red paladins limbs firm around him, he thought he much rather not walk. 

“A-Are we… having another bonding… moment?” Lance asked as he felt them moving, the slight bounce from each step causing a shock of pain to slice through his body. This was not fun. 

“Are you kidding me?” Keith spoke, but there was almost a laugh, almost. “If you want to call it that.” 

Lance laughed then, even with the pain causing his body to convulse slightly. 

Neither spoke, and Lance's vision eventually began to blur as the scenery around them changed. Trees seemed to take form around them more and more until the sunlight was a soft glow that illuminated the forest around them. “We need to find someplace… to hide…” Keith spoke, stumbling into a tree the slightest bit.

“K-Keith. Don't s-strain…” Lance began, but Keith cut him off. 

“I'll be fine, worry about yourself.” Keith spoke with a softer voice, looking to the paladin in his arms. But worry seemed to flood his face when he really saw the state that Lance was in, eyes half lidded and breath rough. “Lance?”

“Hm?” Lance groaned out as Keith looked around them. The blue paladin couldn't really make out Keith though as his eyes didn't really open. “Wh…what…”

“What color is the sky?” Keith suddenly asked, unsure of what he was doing. He knew he needed to keep Lance awake, was this the way? He pushed himself off the tree. 

“E…-xcuse me?” Lance spoke, eyes now seemed to open more. 

“The color of the sky? What is it?” Keith was careful as he stepped, making sure not to jolt too much and disturb the fragile paladin in his arms. 

“D...depends on… the t-time of day.” Lance spoke, lifting a hand and waving his index finger around. 

/You have to be fucking kidding me/. Keith took a breath. “High noon.” Keith spoke, but thought of something else Lance might point out. “And on Earth.” 

He could see the smile forming at Lance's lips. But then he licked them, straining to take a breath in through weak lungs. “Blue… like the ocean... o-on a bea...tiful day...” 

Keith couldn't help the way Lance's words seemed to make his chest tighten, hand resting on a tree as he scans the area again. /Blue like you./ “What about sunset?” 

His eyes caught sight of an opening, small from this distance, rock and stone surrounding and forming what seemed donne a cave hidden by trees. He heard Lance hum in his arms. 

“T-That depends t...too. S-Sometimes they can… be red…” Lance pauses, dark blues rising to meet with silver, not expecting the look on Keith's face. “M-mixed with orange… s-soft… and… b-blue faded in… perfectly, but when there's c-clouds?” A soft laugh left Lance, even though both the paladins winced, one from pain, one from sympathy. “It's like the heaven are trying to shine through.” 

When they reached the mouth of the cave, it was a little bigger then what Keith was expecting, but it would have to work. He set Lance down as gently as he could, hands slow and soft as he rested the injured boy against cave rock. “I need to make sure the cave is safe. I’ll be right back.” 

They made eye contact for a moment, neither saying a word as Keith kneels to be eye level with a weak Lance. The blue paladin just nods, hand coming up to cover the bleeding wound just below his ribs. 

It was a quick scope of the cave, only a few bats and spiders made an appearance as he looked for things that might actually try to kill him and Lance. He deemed the cave safe and went back to retreat Lance. 

The blue paladin had looked so weak, so small, so… dead. 

Keith knelt down beside the boy a little too quickly, hands moving to Lance's face. “Hey, Lance. Lance? Can you hear me?” Keith's voice shook as he watched the boy’s face move, a groan trapped behind his lips. “What about the sunrise? Lance, tell me about the sunrise.”

It took a few ticks of Keith's breath being trapped in his throat, of tears welling in his eyes before he watched Lance's eyes slowly open, dark blue meeting violet. 

“Pink… and p-purple… and blue… l-like water...c-colors…” Lance's voice was small, but it was there, and that's all Keith needed. 

“Lets move you inside.” Keith spoke with a small breath, shoulder aching as he picked the boy up again. He could feel hot liquid seep into his suits fabric by his shoulder. /You can't do this right now./ 

He ignores the pain as he moved the boy inside the cave, a storm seeming to break way outside.


	2. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's gotta take care of Lancey Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I appreciate the kudos so much! Makes me feel really good about my writing. And so, I present to you, the boys.

It wasn't long before Keith had set them up a little resting area, small fire burning in the middle of a wider area of the cave, deep enough within that the smoke won't alarm any Galran soldiers. He had Lance set up against the wall, the stone seemed to smooth out enough for the blue paladin to be comfortable, or at least as comfortable he could get. 

Keith eventually began to take his armour off, resting it against the wall away from Lance, the material on Keith's shoulder piece sliced by that Galran soldier. 

“Keith.” 

The red paladin moved his attention to Lance, the other paladin sitting there, sweat covering his face and wetting his hair. 

“Hey.” Keith spoke softly as he knelt in front of Lance once again. “I'm going to take off your armor, okay?” 

“W-What am I? A… a child?” Lance spoke, trying to push his normal personality, but even Keith knew it was becoming hard for the blue paladin. 

“You do act like one.” Keith replied, allowing himself to smile softly as he began to unlock and remove the forearms and biceps. Lance seemed to watch through half lidded eyes. 

“At midnight.” Keith spoke suddenly as he worked on Lance's left arm. Lance looked to him then, eyes open a little more. “What does the sky look like at midnight?”

There's something that pulls at Lance's lips, a breath of laughter leaving him before sucking in a breath as he lifts his arms, allowing the torso piece to be removed. 

There's a cry of pain and guilt spreads through Keith for a moment. “Black!” Lance yells before letting himself rest against the wall again. “The sky… it's black…” His eyes meet Keith's, and the red paladin can't help as his cheeks began to burn. “B-But… on the r-right night… in the… the right area… the sky is filled with… stars a-and planets b-beyond what any human h...has reached…” 

“Except us.” Keith is gentle as he removes the boy's boots and leg pieces, Lance's armorless legs lying on Keith's lap. Their eyes meet again as Keith places a piece of armor aside. “We reached them. The planets… the stars. We've reached them Lance.” 

Lance's face almost seems to light up as he laughs, Keith moving to press his hand against the wound as Lance whinned. They seemed to be even closer now. 

“I-I have stuff for… your wound.” Keith spoke as he pulled himself away, reaching to his bag beside the fire. It wasn't anything special, just a small bottle of alcohol, water, some gauze and medical tape. Keith liked to be prepared for everything. 

He moved back to Lance, watching the boy watch him, their eyes constantly meeting as Keith pulls up Lance's shirt, the blue paladin hissing at the pain. Keith's hand pauses. Their eyes meet again, Lance nodding his head as if to signify for Keith to continue. He does. 

It was painful for Keith to even have to do this, watching and listening as Lance yelled, as he cried and whined before finally passing out as Keith patched up the boy. The reality of the situation still had yet to set in, and Keith honestly didn't mind. 

He moved to grab another water bottle before sitting next to Lance, the boy's figure shivering besides him. “Lance.” Keith spoke, a gloved hand resting against the blue paladins shoulder. 

He watches as the boy shivers again before looking up to Keith. There's a look on Lance's face that he couldn’t describe. The pain was obvious but besides that, fear, anger maybe, worry? Anxiety? 

“I'm c-cold.” Lance's voice was so… weak, fragile, and Keith couldn't help that sting he felt in his chest. 

Keith just moved, hands guiding Lance down to his lap, one leg up for the other boy to rest his back upon, but Lance rather let himself fall into Keith's chest, face so close to Keith's neck. So close. 

“Lance.” Keith spoke, grabbing the water bottle he had brought over. “Y-You should drink some water.” 

The blue paladin didn't say anything, but the position they were in made it easier for Lance to drink from the water bottle, only moving his face from Keith's neck. 

The pressure from Lance basically lying against Keith hasn't been so friendly to the red paladins back, the wound on the shoulder seeming to throb, sweat forming across his brow. He only wiped at it, taking only sips of water and bites of snacks before making Lance eat some. 

They had been quiet for a while after that, Lance only shivering every now and then, curling more and more into Keith until he was literally on the red paladins lap, both of Keith's legs spread out. It wasn't like he minded though. The cave was cold and the fire didn't seem to give off enough heat. 

“It's magical…” Lance suddenly speaks, Keith stirring from what you could call sleep. He doesn't reply to Lance, only looks at him. “The way the stars… twinkle… the way… the breeze feels…” 

It hit him sharply at that moment that Lance has lived in Cube before coming to the Garrison, and he's heard the blue paladin speak more then once about a certain place. 

“Tell me about the beach.” Keith says in a breath, adjusting himself as his ass was starting to fall asleep. 

“The beach?” Lance says softly, moving slowly against Keith. “Why?” 

“I've never been to one.” 

With all the strength Lance could muster up, he grabbed Keith's shoulder and looked him in the eye. “I'm taking… personal offense to that.” 

Keith laughed, actually laughed. It was light and one that made Lance's stomach jump. He felt like he could breath for a moment. 

“I'm sorry! I've just never had the chance. Not something that I could do. I mean I had sand, but not the beach.” Keith spoke with that smile on his face, Lance seeming to lose his breath as he smiled too. 

“Y-You want the full experience? O-Or just the beach?” Lance asks, adjusting himself in Keith's lap, not getting up, just adjusting. He needs to be able to use both his hands while he talks. 

The smile never left Keith's face, and Lance couldn't believe how soft his eyes were, how he wanted to reach out and touch his cheeks with his fingertips. 

“The full experience.” Keith said, and Lance nodded. 

It was surprising how much Lance could talk despite losing all that blood, after what he had just been through, but the topic of the beach had given him life apparently. 

Lance talked, and talked. About his family getting ready to go, the drive, setting up their little area and then finally… the beach itself. 

Lance's tone seemed to change when spoke about the sand, the water, the breeze. Keith noticed the far off look in his eye, and honestly he had panicked about it before realizing that it was from Lance thinking. 

And then he started coughing. At that point, Keith had limited how much Lance could talk, and also forced some more water down that boys throat. They were running out and Keith knew he would have to go out soon and find water. Maybe he could find their helmets, maybe he could communicate with the others and tell them where he and Lance were. 

The wound on his back had disagreed. He knew he should be taking better care of himself, but at the moment Lance was the bigger issue. He had the bigger wound, the worse of the two, he was dying, he was... 

Keith shook his head and he swallowed another bite of some granola bar before giving the rest to Lance. 

“Kind of gross how you give it to me… after already taking a bite.” Lance finally mentioned after what might have been a day in the cave. 

“And you're complaining about this now?” Keith looked back to Lance. He now stood on the other side of the fire. It had begun to die and they were out of firewood and food. Keith had no choice. “Ill try to find some bunny for you to have to yourself asshole.” 

There was a look exchange between the two of them, a smirk pulling at Lance's lip as he sat against the cave wall. He had still looked so weak. Keith hated it. 

“Be safe.” Lance spoke as he tied his small bags around his waist, bayward in hand. He decided that wearing his armor would be a little too much, he was only going out for water and firewood. Maybe a little food. Possibly their helmets. 

Keith let out a breath. “I will be be. Don't die while I'm gone.” 

As Keith walked away he could hear Lance snicker from behind him. “Maybe I will to spite you!” Keith only rolled his eyes as he continued out of the cave, bayard at his hip and small dagger in his hand.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come up with a plan to get their helmets back.

Three rabbits and two filled water bottles later, Keith was feeling good. Maybe a little too good, because as he was picking up sticks from a strangely familiar path, he noticed a drop of blood on the leaves. Dried blood.

Keith looked up. Him and Lance came this way yesterday. The setting sun casting shadows on the ground as he looked back to the cave. It couldn't be that far. He had to get their helmets. He had to make contact with the others. 

Keith grit his teeth before tying the small stack of sticks with some vine he had cut earlier before trying it to his belt. He took one last glance of where Lance was before running towards where they had come from yesterday. 

It was surprising how fast he got here with his current load as opposed to carrying Lance. He only had to slow and really cover himself as the forest area began to thin out. Soon only the open threatened him. He held onto a tree just before the clearing really opens. Violet eyes shifted upward.

Climbing the tree was nothing, but finding a perfect perch where he could see straight into the clearing but was still hidden by plenty of branches and leaves was a little harder. He managed though. Eyes scanned the area and he saw them, the two helmets sitting alongside a dozen dead Galran soldiers. That wasn't only it though. 

Living Galran soldiers seemed to be patrolling the area as if waiting for something, as if… Waiting for them to get their helmets. 

Keith grabbed the branch closest to him, gritting his teeth as he took a breath. He climbed down the tree before running back in the direction of the cave. 

There had to be another way. 

\-------

Keith returned to the cave as the fire was really dying out, throwing the large amount of twigs and branches he collected on his way back. He noticed that Lance had gone slack against the cave wall and Keith wanted to panic, but instead he slowly moved to kneel beside him. 

His hand came out to hover just over Lance's mouth, a warm breath tingling his skin, but it was warm and steady, so he removed his hand. But instead of pulling away entirely, he placed his hand on the boy's neck next, two fingers checking for a heartbeat just under the jaw. The skin was warm, soft, and a breath left Keith as Lance's pulse was strong against his finger. 

“Good.” Keith spoke, sitting back on his heels. “He’s just sleeping.” His voice was soft, barely a breath. Violet eyes scanned the cave, looking to the water and rabbits. He could at least prepare food. 

When Lance finally came around, Keith had skinned and cooked both of the rabbits, the water spread evenly between the two bottles. 

Lance hadn't moved yet, or gave an indication he was awake, but he was, or at least aware of himself. He opened his eyes, just enough to for eyelashes to cross his view. 

The other thing that happened to cross Lance's view was Keith lit by the fires soft glow, but everything else was a little blurry. 

What he could see as his vision cleared, eyes possibly opening wider, was Keith leaning over the fire, cooking what Lance could only guess was rabbits? The red paladin looked very focused on his work, not even noticing how Lance pushed himself up against the wall, sitting up more. Or at least until pain shot through his body and he let out a rather loud groan. 

Keith's eyes immediately shoot up from the fire, violet wide as he watched the blue paladin. “Lance.”

He moved quickly, well, quicker then Lance could move before kneeling in front of the other boy. The blue paladin only reached out for Keith as he looked up. “You b-better have gotten m-me my own r-rabbit.” 

Keith looked at him for moment and then something crossed his eyes, something that made Lance's stomach twist. A smirk pulled at Keith's lips. “They're actually both for me.” 

Even with the pain on his side, Lance couldn't help but try to not act dead. He brings a hand to his chest before using his other to push Keith away. “How could you? You're just waiting for me to die.” And there if was, that look Lance would give Keith when they would throw jokes and insults around. But this was different, and Lance realized that a little too late. 

“Lance…” Keith's voice was raspy, but there was a sense of urgency there too. 

“I-I'm joking.” Lance swatted Keith's chest, but an ache in his side caused his hand to latch onto Keith's shoulder, breath leaving him in gasps. 

But then Keith's hands are there, warm, strong, pressing against the wound. Lance's shot to the spot too, fingers pressing into Keith's hand. “F-Fuck.” Lance bit out, head falling onto Keith's shoulder. Neither boy reacted. “I-It hurts…” Lance almost whined, and Keith's stomach twisted.

“I know.” He whispered, taking the boy in his arms, brown hair tickling his chin as hot breath did the same to his neck. Keith didn't even think about the fact that he was basically straddling Lance. There was something else on his mind at the moment. “Just breath.” Keith spoke again, voice calm, quiet. One could say he even tried for soothing. 

“W-We're going to die here… I-I’m going to d-die here.” Lance's voice could have been mistook for a cry. 

“No one’s going to die. I’ll get us out.” Keith said with a sturdy voice, despite the pain in his shoulder disagreeing. Nothing good will come of this. 

\--------

Was it a good plan? No. Did they have any other option? No. Lance stared at Keith, a look of disbelief at the red paladins plan. 

“Y-You're stupid.” Lance spoke, pointing a finger at the man. 

“And you're dying.” Keith's voice was meant to come out strong, but it didn't. It was soft, desperate almost. Lance wasn't sure what to make of it. 

“You will d-die if you g-go through with this p-plan!” Lance leaned forward, closer to where sat \Keith in front of him, the fire just off to the side. The movement caused pain to surge through his body, a weak groan working past his lips as he caught his spinning self, or was the earth spinning? Of course it was. But so was Lance. 

And then Keith was there, holding him down, saying words he couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears. The only word Lance would make out was idiot. 

“Lance!”

“I’m fine.” Lance breathed out harshly, shaking hands resting atop the warm ones holding his shoulders. “I just… moved to fast…” 

Something crossed Keith's face, something Lance couldn't figure out. Of course he wasn't an expert in all things Keith, but he liked to assume he knew what was going on. But he couldn't get past that face. 

“We have to go Lance. I won't let you die.” Keith's words were more solid this time rather then soft, hands more tight and eyes… they were wet. Tears had yet to fall but they threatened. 

“Okay.” Lance says simply, not enjoying the sinking feeling in his gut.

Keith helps Lance sit back up against the cave wall before sitting on his heels. “We should eat and… rest…” The red paladins voice seemed to dim out a bit, but the blue paladin didn't take notice.

He also didn't notice the way that Keith's eyes seemed to widen, breath a little raspy as nails dug into his leg. Pain spread from his shoulder and across his back, vision spinning and stomach lurching as heat spread all through his body. The wound on his back was screaming at him, but he had to push it down. He had to concentrate on Lance. 

It took quite a few ticks of breathing that Lance may or may not have found a little funky if he was dozing off. Keith finally had control of himself, the cave walls motionless and his breath even. The pain was there, but the rest subsided. They needed to get out of here. 

It wasn't long before Keith had them both fed, the rabbit sitting in his stomach a strange feeling as he hasn't eaten anything real for a while. Lance ate it slowly, and Keith tried not to watch as the boy was having hard time. Still, Keith left him. 

It wasn't until after the fire had calmed and Keith checked the outside world did they prepare for bed. A pile of wood say a little aways from the fire, Keith grabbing a handful of sticks before adding them to the fire. 

Violet eyes looked up to a half asleep paladin, body shivering as he laid on his good side, back pressed to the wall. He was close to the fire, but not close enough. The shivers that racked the poor boy's body was proof of that. 

“Lance.” Keith spoke as he knelt down next to the blue paladin, hand shaking him lightly. “Hey, you should move closer to the fire.” 

Without warning, Lance's hand seized one of Keith's, the black haired boy stumbling forward as he was pulled closer to Lance. “I-I don't… want to…” The boy's voice was so weak that Keith couldn't even argue with the damn boy. 

“God dammit Lance.” Keith hissed as lied down next to a shivering Lance. He allowed for the blue paladins hand to hesitantly seek him out, fingertips barely touching the black fabric covering Keith's chest. The red paladin couldn't help the way his breath hitched when Lance's fingers trailed up his chest to his neck and then jaw, the cold hand finally stopping on Keith's cheek. The boy was speechless. 

“Y… mm… warm…” Lance spoke as he pulled Keith closer, or at least tried to, his arms weak from his injured state.

Keith was a whole lot of things at that moment as he stared down to a half lucid Lance curling against his chest. Keith couldn't help but move closer, to let Lance's hand bury themselves between the fabric of his shirt and his abdomen. Keith was stunned with how cold the boy's hands actually were. 

“We're going to get you out of here.” Keith mumbled against brown hair as they laid in a silent cave. “I won't let you die, okay? So please just… just fucking live okay?” 

His words met with nothing besides the silence of the stone walls around them. Keith's heart sank. He had to get those fucking helmets.


	4. The Helmets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys put their plan in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters!!! Thank you for reading my story and all the kudos! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you all enjoy klance angst as much as I do!

Lance hadn't objected being to carried, but this time is was on Keith's back as opposed to his front, elbows hooked around slender legs. It was easier this way too, not having to lug around an injured Lance was definitely a plus, but there was also the fact that the blue paladin was just a little clumsy. 

It wasn't long before the trees began to thin out, Keith's pace slowing as the forest grew brighter. Violet eyes scanned the area for the perfect tree. It needed just the right… there!

Keith moved quickly, using two small daggers he carries with him to climb the tree with ease, even with Lance latching onto his back. Keith was gentle as he helped Lance prop himself in a small dip of the trees trunk, the branches and trunk mended in a way that it created almost the perfect little seat. 

Keith knelt down in from of Lance, handing the boy the blue bayard. Lance's face lights up, dark blue eyes moving to Keith before back to his bayard. “I may have forgot our helmets, but i could never leave these behind.” He pulls out his own bayard, while light engulfing it before it transformed into a sword. “I’ll need only the best sharpshooter to have my back when i go in.” 

Lance was quiet, holding the bayard to his chest before looking out to the area around them. It wasn't hard to spot their two helmets sitting alongside one another. It also wasn't hard to see all the Galrans either. They were waiting for them. The helmets were bait.

“Keith you… you can't.” Lance reached out and grabbed the red paladin, his hand making contact with hard armor as the two were dressed back in them. “You… you'll die.” 

Keith then surged forward, hands grabbing Lance's shoulders, almost his neck. The hands were soft but firm, a look in his eyes Lance could only call determination. “And if I don't, you'll die.” 

Lance was quiet as he looked to Keith, hands slow as they reached for the red paladin’s collar, grip as firm as he could get it. “Don’t you dare die out there Keith Kogane.”

It was Keith’s turn to be quiet, looking deeply into dark blue eyes before looking away for a moment, just long enough to see all the patrols and feel a pang of panic move through his body. He had to admit there might be a small chance he could not make it out of this alive. Violet eyes looked back to dark blue, panic reflected in them. Keith had to do this. He had to do this for Lance. He had to. 

Gloved hands moved quickly to just under Lance’s jaw, thumbs pressing against the blue paladins chin, making him look up as Keith kneeled beside him, their legs pressed against each other. Keiths face was just above Lance’s, their breaths the only sound either of them could hear as eyes searched for something, anything. Lance looked desperate and weak, knuckles just barely touching the back of Keiths neck from where he grabbed onto the boys armour. 

“Please… don’t die out there.” 

It was all Keith needed to close the distance, to press his lips against Lances for just a moment. Long enough to taste him, to feel him, to let fingers glide across a sharp jaw line. And then he was pulling away, Lance chasing the kiss and hands pulling weakly at Keith to stay like that just a moment longer. 

“I’ll come back for you, I promise.” Keith spoke softly, fingers sliding from warm skin as he moved away from Lance and began his descent down the tree. 

His feet hit the ground lightly, dropping to a quick crouch before swiftly moving through the bushes and rocks that offered coverage as he moved closer to the helmets and soldiers. It wasn’t long before he came face to face with two, bayard swinging and cutting across the Galran’s chest, moving aside to dodge the attack that followed, sword slicing through the Galran’s neck like butter. He watched as they both fell, looking up to watch as three more soldiers ran towards him. Only a breath of annoyance left him as he charged towards them. 

Two of them suddenly fell to the ground, accompanied by a loud laser sound, one that he could recognize as none other than Lance’s bayard. Keith didn’t take a moment to acknowledge Lance though, moving quickly to tackle the last one. 

It lasted for a while, and Keith’s body hurt. Blades and lasers had cut into armor and skin more than a few times, but the red paladin still pushed on. He couldn’t give up, he refused to. But then he was surrounded, ragged and rough breath leaving him as he lunged towards another soldier, bayard blocking blow after blow as he tried to find openings, tried to be more on defense than offense. 

Then he had taken two down, three down, but he moved to dodge, his tired and injured body unable to hold his weight. He fell. 

White blinding pain seared through him as the Galran soldier drove their blade through Keith, his ribs exploding with a type of pain Keith didn’t think he’d ever experience. He screamed, throat raw as he grabbed the blade, trying to focus eyes to look at the soldier, to fight back and not die. 

/Don’t die out there./

Lance’s voice rung through his head, arm moving to grab the knife at his waist and slice at the Galran’s armor. The soldier stumbled back, and Keith took his chance to pull the sword out from his ribs and threw it aside before launching himself at the soldier, dagger digging into his neck. 

And then Keith was breathing, the world spinning around him as he pushed himself off the soldier, pulling the dagger from skin before wiping it on the soldier's pants and sliding it back into its sheath. He looked down to the wound as he stood, legs weak and barely able to hold him. Keith couldn’t even tell how bad it was, all he could see was blood and a faint ringing in his ear made it hard to hear anything. 

He kept moving though, he had to. Keith didn’t even realize how close he was, tripping over his own feet as he fell to his knees, bloodied hands grabbing at the red helmet before slipping it over his head. 

“H-Hello! Anyone! Shiro? Pidge! Please!” Keith breathed harshly into the comms, but he was only greeted by silence. The world was spinning against and suddenly the world has tilted, his body heavy as he laid on his side. “P...Please… h-help…”

And then he heard it. The sound was faint at first, but then it grew into a steady static, as if the helmet was turning on. “S-Shiro? H-Hello, please c-can anyone h-hear me?”

It was silent for a moment and then…

“Keith, is that you?”  
“Oh my god, you’re not dead!”  
“Keith, where’s Lance?”  
“Where were you? Why weren’t you responding?”  
“I couldn’t track you!”  
“Where’s Lance?”

It almost gave in a headache, but he took in a steady breath, letting his eyes focus on the dirt around him. “H-He’s injured.... W-We both are...Y-You need to get us… now.” Keith was having trouble staying awake. “P-Please.” He begged, feeling the world slipping from him. 

“We’re coming for you Keith.” This time only Shiro’s voice came over the comm, steady and calm. It was so much like Shiro that his stomach clenched. God he really just wanted to be back in the castle. 

“I have your location! We’ll be there in a few doboshes.” Pidge spoke this time, but Keith didn’t really hear anything after that, the red dirt of the planet seeming to go black as time went on. It was only a matter of moments before Keith was completely unconscious.


	5. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance encounter each other after exiting the cryopods. It doesn't go good at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter my friends!! thank you for reading and joining me as i write and finish my first voltron fanfic. it was an honor to share it with you all! i have more ideas for more voltron fics but we'll talk about those after. and now, here's this!

The next thing Keith knew, there was a dull beeping noise, eyes opening and lungs taking in air as he took a step forward, something pressing into his stomach. 

“Hey, take it slow.” A familiar voice spoke, his ungloved hands grabbing at what held him. When fingertips met cold metal, he felt himself calm, taking in a breath before looking to Shiro at his side, helping him stand. “I-It’s good to see you.”

Keith’s breath hitches and he’s throwing himself at Shiro, arms wrapping around his neck before sobbing, body giving out as he felt the man’s strong arms wrap around him. “O-Oh my god.” He cries out, feeling the way that Shiro almost takes a step back with the weight. “I-I thought I... I thought he was going to die.” Keith suddenly pulls away from Shiro, hands on the man’s shoulders. “W-Where is Lance? Is he okay? Tell me you found him.” 

Shiro is silent, almost as if hesitant before looking to his left, Keith’s eyes following. Then violet met blue and Keith felt like he couldn’t breath again. Lance stood at the other end of the med bay, arms at his sides, eyes wide yet tired as he just looked at Keith. The boy looked like a wreck, light brown hair a mess atop his head, bags under his eyes which held an emotion that Keith couldn’t even begin to decipher. 

“Lance.” Keith spoke, stepping away from Shiro, his hands slow as he took them from the man’s shoulders. He was even slower as he stepped down the small ledge, as if approaching a wild animal. Lance looked like one, eyes wide and looking like he was ready to flee any moment. And then he took one step back, then another, and Lance and out the door. 

“Keith.” Shiro spoke behind him, a hand suddenly on his shoulder, looking just over them to see the man standing there. “He’s stressed. We all have been.” Then the hand looped around his waist and he held onto Shiro’s neck, thankful for not having to stand at the moment. He was still really sore. “Come on, you should get some rest.”

Keith didn’t argue, allowing the older man to lead him through the castle to his room. It wasn’t long before they made it, Shiro helping Keith to the bed, the red paladin grabbing the frame with his hands. “Thank you Shiro.” He said in a soft voice, hand coming up to grab the man’s shoulder. “I would be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

Shiro looks at him for a moment, an eyebrow raised before he took a step closer. “Y-You don’t remember?”

Keith stands up a little straighter, hand hovering over the bed frame. “Remember what?”

A breath left Shiro as eyes looked to the floor for a moment before moving back to Keith. “When we found you… Lance had been there with you. He was… he kept you from bleeding out. You were both so badly injured.” 

Once again Keith is quiet, looking down to his hand as he feels his chest become heavy. Fingers tighten against the bed frame. “No I… I passed out after we made contact.” Then he was shaking his head before looking back to Shiro. “Can I just… take a shower and sleep?”

“Of course.” Shiro spoke, standing up straight before reaching a hand out and letting it fall atop Keith’s shoulder, thumb a whisper against the boys neck. “It really is good to have you back.”

And then Shiro was gone, Keith standing alone in his room, the stars and cosmic dust an art show outside the window. He decided to actually take a shower, letting the hot water run over his body for longer than usual before drying and dressing himself. He found himself standing in front of the window, fingertips brushing against the glass. He wore a sleeping shirt, soft and sleeves long, a fingerless glove connected to the sleeve. 

Then there was a knock at the door, and Keith barely had time to turn before it was opening, light flooding in from the hall and a figure appearing in the doorway. It only took a couple ticks for him to realize it was Lance. He felt his heart in his throat. He didn’t move from the window as the boy stepped into the room, door closing behind him and bedroom falling dark beside a soft blue glow once again. “Lance.” He breathed, but he still didn’t move.

“Don’t.” Lance’s voice was thin, and Keith already knew that there was so much emotion hidden behind it. So Keith didn’t say anything, crossing arms over his chest as if to hold himself. The air felt too tense in here. “You… you could have died! You did!” Then Lance was moving across the room, steps loud as he neared Keith, stopping just a few feet in front of him. “You left me in a tree!”

“Lance.” Keith tried again, taking a step forward, but Lance waves his arms, stopping Keith. 

“Shut up! I just…” Fingers ran through tousled light brown hair. “Do you have any idea how long you were in the pod?” Lance was looking to Keith again, the red paladin responding with a shake of his head. “Three weeks! Three fucking weeks! You were stabbed Keith! Not to mention you had a wound on your shoulder that got infected! W-Why didn’t you say anything? You could have died!”

Keith was quiet though, only watching as Lance fumed, their eyes meeting for a moment, the blue paladin seeming to quiet. “How long were you in the pod?” Keith asks, voice quiet, barely a breath. 

“Five days. Not even a week.” Lance wasn’t looking at Keith, a hand over his mouth while the other crossed his chest and grabbed his side. “Your injuries were so… so bad.” Lance’s voice was weak now, emotion leaking in. “I saw it… I watched it happen. When you fell. When they…” Lance looked to Keith suddenly, a burning rage behind blue eyes making Keith’s stomach jump. “They stabbed you. I could hear you screaming. I couldn’t stay in the tree, how could you expect me to stay in the tree?”

“I didn’t want you to get any more hurt then you already were.” Keith spoke in a quiet voice, eyes looking down to the ground. He could still see Lance tense. 

“What about you?” Suddenly Keith was shoved, his back hitting the window as Lance was on him, their faces meer inches. “What about your life Keith? You did die! You weren’t breathing!”

“I couldn’t do nothing and watch you die Lance!” Keith yelled back then, pushing back against Lance’s chest, the boy stumbling back. “Y-You… You could barely stay awake! I couldn’t just… just watch your life slip away! I had to do something! I couldn’t let you die!”

/“You did die!”/ Lance shoved Keith’s shoulders again, hard, both of them stumbling back into the window, the blue paladins hands hard on the reds shoulders. “In my arms! I got to you, it took forever and you weren’t...you were...!” Keith felt his chest tighten, tears stinging his eyes. He could already see tears falling from blue eyes. Then hands were fisting and the fabric of Keiths shirt was bundled in Lance’s fingers. “You promised me you wouldn’t die. You-You were just… gone.” 

“I’m sorry.” Keith spoke, and it was quiet and broken and /raw/. Their eyes met again, and the tears spilled from Keith’s eyes. He didn’t even fight the firsts holding him against the glass. “I’m so sorry Lance.” 

And then Lance was crying, body shaking as his head fell to Keith’s shoulders, hands moving to cover his face. Keith moved without even thinking, arms wrapping around the boy as he held the blue paladin close. He could hear Lance mumbling something into his hands, something along the lines of ‘you died’.

“I know.” He whispered into Lance’s hair, fingers gentle as he stroked through light brown hair. He repeated the words as they stayed there like that for a little bit, Keith’s finger soft and slow as they carded through Lance’s hair.

And then Lance was pulling back, hands resting on either side of Keiths chest, the gentle touch making him shiver. “I’m sorry.” Lance said, running a hand across his face. “It’s been a stressful few days.”

Keith’s hands were resting atop Lance’s shoulders, the space between them seeming to become cold. “I know.” His voice was soft again as he watched the blue paladin, their eyes unable to meet due to Lance looking at the ground. “It… I know.” Keith said again, unsure of what to say to comfort the brown haired boy standing in front of him. Soft blue light came in through the large glass, the nebula beyond the window illuminating Lance’s face dimly. He looked beautiful.

Keith had never thought about Lance like that, like this, until… until now. It was so easy to move his hand and touch the boy’s cheek, blue light creating a shadow against his cheekbone. He didn’t notice he was touching Lance’s cheek until a small noise left him, Keith’s hand frozen. His thumb gently pressed against the boy’s cheek, and it didn’t even move as Lance’s face turned, their eyes meeting. The hair’s on the back of Keith’s neck stood as he remembered the feeling of warm lips pressed against his for a moment, a fleeting moment. 

He blinked the moment away, coming back to where he was, one hand on Lance’s shoulder and the other brushed knuckles against tanned cheeks. “I won’t do it again. I swear.” Keith’s voice had a firm tone despite the gentleness of it. “Okay?”

And Lance was looking at him, just looking. Keith wasn’t sure if he should pull away or not, but he was pressed against the window so it wasn’t like he could take a step back. Not like he wanted to. And then…

 

“You kissed me.” Lance’s voice was small, a whisper that seemed loud against the still silence of the bedroom. Keith felt his cheeks warm. He watched as Lance’s reddened. “Right before everything… you kissed me. Why?”

Keith felt like he couldn’t breath for a moment, just a moment, but then the look in Lance’s eyes, almost like he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it, he wanted Keith to say it. The red paladin's chest tightened, but in a different way… in a good way. His hand flattened against Lance’s cheek, the boy seeming to lean into the touch, eyelashes fluttering for a tick. Lance’s face seemed to redden even more. “Do you really need my help figuring that out?” Then there was a smile pulling at Keith’s lips.

Keith looked like an angel Lance thought as the blue nebulas light poured in through the window, the whole room seeming to glow with a soft blue, but Keith.... that boy was radiating, that smirk on his lips making Lance’s stomach flip, his fingers twitching where they still sat on Keith’s chest. It was like something took over his body as hands moved up Keith's neck, to his head, to his hair, damp strands clinging to his fingers as Keith gasped. 

Lance was moving forward, eyes closing without a second thought before he pressed his mouth to Keith’s, lips colliding with ease, a noise made by Keith suppressed between the two. And then they were kissing, Keith’s body seeming to be pushed more against the glass, hands gentle as they cradled the black haired boys head. Keith was just as gentle as his his hands cupped Lance’s cheeks, fingertips brushing brown hair. The red paladin kissed with as much force as the blue, their bodies unable to pull away from each other it seemed. 

Then Lance was pulling away, just a little so he could catch his breath, eyes closed as he felt Keith’s breath hot mixed with his own. 

“I… I wasn’t… expecting you to do that.” Keith spoke, his voice light and dazed, eyes not really open as thumbs brushed over soft cheeks. He was smiling again as they both were pressed against each one another. 

“Expect the unexpected buddy.” Lance said with a breathy laugh before going back in, taking in all of Keith that he could, pushing his body even more into Keith. The boy gasped underneath him again, the sound muffled between the two.

Keith was squished, but it was so warm, the cool glass seemed to be the perfect balance. He could feel his own body heat up, Lance’s body soft yet hard against him. It was like Lance was goddamn grinding against him, one long drag of his body against his and Keith felt like he was on fire. He tried his best to suppress the small moan that worked it’s way through his throat, but it still managed to make a sound against the two locked lips.

Then Lance was pulling away again, Keith chasing before firm hands pressed him back against the window. He whined, fucking /whined/, as he watched Lance above him, breath coming out in heavy pants. Lance was fucking smirking.

But then Keith was smirking too, breathless almost. “Guess I’ll get used to it.”

And they were kissing again, everything fading around them except each other. Neither of the boys slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh my boys. i love them. okay so more voltorn fic ideas right?
> 
> blind!lance. injured during some fight probably and for some reason the pods can't heal him. keith helps, and is soft
> 
> dance au bc uh lance? and klance obvi. stat off as rivals, and they have to work together for an assignment to  
> choreograph a dance number. guess what? they fall in love
> 
> fallen au/angel au. have any on you read the book fallen? if no it's angel au and basically angel!keith and co fell during the war bc keith fell in love in a hooman, aka lance, and falls along with gang bc reasons specified in book(fallen). also reincarnation au technically, bc fallen goes there?
> 
> help i can't decide what i want to do next!!!


End file.
